Shenanigans Episode 155
Recap ]] ]] Planting the Beans The party are hanging out in Shenanigans when an elderly man comes in asking for Alms. Everyone who gives the man money are given magical beans. Pepperoncini confirms that the beans are really magic. Sir Walker tries to heat the bean up in a pot of water behind Shenanigans, but there appears to be no effect. The party decide instead to plant the beans someplace safe and remote, near the old abandoned temple, 15 minutes south of Bergshire. The party arrive and see Doreen reconstruction of the temple has rebuilt the walls and some of the roof. The party plant their beans in the ground and water them. The Beansprout magically grow higher and higher, beyond the clouds above. Ogre Attack 4 Ogres come to investigate the Beansprout. The party hide in the temple except Pepperoncini who hides behind the Beansprout itself. The Ogres spot Pepperoncini and kick her into a tree. Prospect flees into a hatch at the back of the temple. Sir Walker heals Pepperoncini up as Shag & his mechanical dragon, Nicrofer, fight with the Ogres. 3 of the Ogres are defeated and one flees, but not before Nicrofer is destroyed. Shag, Pepperoncini, and Sir Walker chase the last Ogre and defeat them. Back in the basement of the temple, Prospect discovers the ladder under the hatch is much longer than he first expected. He eventually gets to the bottom and finds himself in a chamber with a Red Dragon inside it. The Red Dragon eats Prospect. The rest of the party, having killed the last Ogre, return to the Beanstalk to find Drande the Ogre there. Shag & Pepperoncini murder Drande. Shag goes back Bergshire to get his cart to transport the Mechanical Dragon. Sir Walker goes with Shag. Pepperoncini waits with the Beanstalk. The Rivals After 10 minutes alone, Pepperoncini finds a group of adventurers come investigate the beanstalk. A Wizard, a Fighter (Jordan), a Cleric of Martha, and a Rogue (Dana). They plan to climb the Beanstalk. Pepperoncini says he owns the beanstalk. The Adventurers don't care, and the Rouge starts to climb. Pepperoncini puts his magical skeleton hand on the Rogue's back. The Fighter points this out to the Rogue. The Rogue goes to remove it, when Pepperoncini snaps his fingers, and it moves to choke the Rogue, but the Rogue knocks the hand off, and keeps climbing. The Fighter destroys the skeleton hand when it starts to go after the Rogue again. The Wizard then the Cleric climb up after the Rogue, with the Fighter going last. When the rival party is on the beanstalk, Pepperoncini waters the Beanstalk, making it grow more in an attempt to get the Rivals to fall off. Shag & Sir Walker arrive in Bergshire. Sir Walker checks on the bean he left in water in the backyard of Shenanigans to find Glib Glob bathing in it like a hot tub. Sir Walker kicks out Glib Glob, and dumps the water out. Shag gets his cart & donkey and hires the strong dwarf, Hans, to help with carting the mechanical dragon and loading the cart. Hans mentions to the party that a group of adventures went out to investigate the bean stalk. Shag rushs off to protect the beanstalk with his magical roller blades. Shag gets back to the beanstalk to find Pepperoncini putting kindling all around it, getting ready to set the beanstalk on fire later. Shag, using his magical roller blades, goes up the side of the beanstalk to stop the rival adventurers. A fight breaks out. Sir Walker and Hans arrive at the beanstalk. Pepperoncini claims to Hans that the party is up fighting ogres up the beanstalk. Hans accepts the story and starts loading the mecanical dragon into the cart. Shag knocks the Fighter and Wizard falling off the bean stalk down to the ground far below. Sir Walker stabilises the unconscious Fighter, while the wizard is very dead. Pepperoncini kicks the Fighter. Sir Walker and Hans protest the kick. Pepperoncini then loots the dead wizard and finds a treasure map in code. Shag continues to fight with the Cleric and the Rogue. The Rogue gets knocked off, and Shag lets the Cleric of Martha flee down the beanstalk. The Cleric of Martha then flees north back towards Bergshire. Hans finishes loading the cart and takes the unconscious Fighter and the broken mechanical dragon back to Shenanigans, while the rest of the party investigate the treasure map. Hans meets up with the Cleric of Martha with the injured Fighter. Hans helps take the Fighter to the Temple in town to be healed, since the Cleric of Martha is out of spell slots. Hans then parks the broken down Nicrofer in the Shenanigans Stables. The party spend an hour on trying to decode the treasure map before Hans gets back to the party. The party decide to burn down the beanstalk, then run back to Bergshire so not to be crushed. The party get back to Bergshire and watch the beanstalk collapse. They also see a storm giant fall from the sky. Adventurers all over Shenanigans rush over to loot the giant, but Shag gets there first on his magical rollerblades, and loots several gems, that he shares with the rest of the party. Significant NPCs *Old Man - Sold the Magic Beans *Drande - Ogre, STR:18 (48/100), DEX:8, CON:16, INT:6, WIL:12, CHA:10, PER:7 HP: 13 *Rival Adventuring Party (A Wizard, a Fighter, a Cleric of Martha, and a Rogue) Experience *Sir Walker, Shag & Pepperoncini get 2062 exp each *Hans gets 262 exp Significant Locations * Bergshire - Shenanigans * Abandoned Temple south of Bergshire * Dragon Chamber below Temple. Category:Shenanigans Episodes